Security
by Titled Heart
Summary: Yet another song fic by me! KagSess...a bit of Inu bashing...REVIEW


_**A/N:**Yo! Tis me again! I wuz supposed to post this a long time ago…but…I never really got around to typing it since it takes a really long time to do things in html document format…^_^ Well…here ya go!   
  


* * *

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song! CHA! 

* * *

  
Security  
By: Artemis

_

* * *

  


'_Well..._' He had done it to her again. She wasn't surprised about it really, more shocked at herself for keeping going back to him. Kagome sighed slightly and turned away from Inuyasha, who was in the middle of having sex with some girl she didn't even know. It wasn't the first time, naturally he didn't even know how to keep secrets very well. She walked downstairs and into the living room of his house, which he shared with his older half-brother. Sitting down on the couch, she made herself comfortable and began reading one of the books she had brought with her.

_**Another day, all alone again;  
Someone please love me;  
Another game, another broken heart  
Why do I do this to myself?  
I could look can try to find someone,  
Who won't leave me lonely.  
But then I found I didn't need to search  
Cause you were the one and you carried me  
You fought for my heart and you have won it,  
You're taking me over and I like that  
I tried other love but couldn't feel it  
I'm so glad you found me because…**_

She heard the noises upstairs stop and waited for Inuyasha to come down. '_This is it, this is the end._'

She couldn't say she wasn't frightened, Inuyasha had some violent tendencies, but this needed to finally be done. She was tired of having her heart broken over and over again.

Footsteps on the stairs disturbed her from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see Inuyasha and the red-headed girl he was fucking, walk the rest of the way to the living room, not even noticing she was there. The girl's extremely short mini-skirt hiked up even farther as she kissed Inuyasha and guided his hand up her thigh.

Before Kagome could make her presence known, a deep voice cut through the air. "I would suggest you two not do anything vulgar in front of your girlfriend, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's attention turned from the skank in his arms to his older half-brother. The girl stepped away from him and closer to Sesshomaru.

"This is not what it looks like, baby." She said in a guilty voice. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You know I love you, not your stupid brother." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru just stared at the girl, his eyes as cold as ice. With a sigh, the girl turned away from him and walked out the front door.

_**I need you so close to me  
(cause you're the)  
Only one that makes my life complete  
(And lord I)  
Know it took so long to see that  
You're my security,  
You won't go away from me  
(And now I)  
Know that I don't ever have to worry  
Cause my heart feels so very free  
You're my security**_

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked past where Kagome sat. He gave her an empathetic look and walked through a doorway into the kitchen. She turned back to Inuyasha and cringed at the angered look on his face. '_Oh boy…_'

"So…you let him catch us?" He snarled out. Kagome looked at him as if just noticing his real self. '_I've been dealing with **this**this whole time?_'

"I didn't even know he was there, so don't you dare blam…" Her words were cut short as a stinging pain was unleashed across her cheek.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that tone, ever again, you lousy bitch!" He said through clenched teeth, his hand still in the position it had ended up in after he had slapped her. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she let her fingers gingerly touch her cheek. A smirk spread across his lips as he watched her pull away her fingers, lightly covered in blood.

**_Another day, here I go again  
Drive myself insane  
Stop to think, how could I forget  
You're with me every single day  
(Now I look)  
And I see the one  
The only one for me  
Cause I don't need to search for  
A way to try to be more  
I have found a love that's so secure…_**

"It's over." She whispered softly, still staring at the blood on her finger tips. "I will not put up with this anymore…don't you ever touch me again." She watched his face contort with fury and barely blocked his oncoming fist with her forearm.

"Bitch! Don't tell me what to do! I'll do whatever the fuck I want to!" His fist came into contact with her jaw, knocking her off the couch. The pain brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back. She would not show pain in front of him…that's what he wanted. She felt his weight on top of her, knowing he was going to hit her again, she covered her face with her arms.

"…stop…" She squeaked out, the onslaught of punches almost too much for her to bear. The weight was suddenly gone, no longer crushing her petite form to the ground. She lifted a bruised arm from her face to see, in her eyes, an angel. Then the world was black to her and unconsciousness took hold of her.

_**You fought for my heart and you have won it  
You're taking me over and I like that  
I tried other love but couldn't feel it  
I'm so glad you found me because  
Other relationships confuse me  
The thought of your simple love is crazy  
You make me feel like no one has before…**_

She awoke in a king size bed in a room she had never seen before. A pain ran along her jaw and up her cheek, a reminder of what had happened to her. She tried to move her bruise covered arms to where she could lift herself up, but ended up falling again.

"Don't do that. You need rest, your injuries need to heal." Her eyes settled on her '_angel_' who was in fact, Sesshomaru. She groaned lightly and closed her eyes.

She replayed the last things she saw before passing out over in her head. "Thank you." She whispered, a lone tear making a trail down her cheek. "If you hadn't helped me, I would probably be in a much worse condition than this…where is he anyways?" She didn't mean for it to come out so frightfully, but it had.

"I made him leave. He has disrespected our family name by taking advantage of his own strength and over powered a woman." He grabbed an ice pack off of his night stand and gingerly touched it to her cheek. She cringed painfully. "I will not allow that behavior in my house." He tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. She half smiled, barely able to move her right cheek.

**_I need you so close to me  
(cause you're the)  
Only one that makes my life complete  
(And lord I)  
Know it took so long to see that  
You're my security,  
You won't go away from me  
(And now I)  
Know that I don't ever have to worry  
Cause my heart feels so very free  
You're my security_**

_One Year Later..._

Kagome stared at the ocean view from the balcony of her hotel room. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned lazily on the rail, the wind blowing her hair every which way. "I can't believe it's been a year since it happened. Can you?" She asked seemingly no one. Warm arms wrapped around her middle and she leaned back into a hard muscular chest.

"Let's just enjoy this. No more thoughts about that bastard." Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. "You know this is only going to last a week or so…then I have to go back to work." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know…" She gained a playful smirk on her face. "But, just think, if he had never hurt me, I would probably not even be here with you enjoying our honeymoon. So, I mean, I'm kind of glad it happened." She touched the small, almost unnoticeable scar on her cheek. Sesshomaru kissed her square on the lips, leading her back into the hotel room.

  
  


Epilogue 

_After the incident with Inuyasha, he had never shown his face around them ever again. Sesshomaru had let Kagome move in with him because he felt the need to protect her…but they ended up together in the end. After dating for several months, they finally decided to get married in a small ceremony with just a few friends and family. A year after their honeymoon, Kagome birthed their first child, a little boy, the spitting image of Sesshomaru, named Bran…they are hoping to give him a younger sibling soon… _

_**I need you so close to me  
(cause you're the)  
Only one that makes my life complete  
(And lord I)  
Know it took so long to see that  
You're my security,  
You won't go away from me  
(And now I)  
Know that I don't ever have to worry  
Cause my heart feels so very free  
You're my security**_

  


* * *

  


_**A/N:**So...what'd ya think? Not the best of my work...but...I thought I did pretty well...hmmm...Well, judge for yourself and review telling me what you think! ^_^ And if you just love Kag/Sess, well...I have one more under this name and another under Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom. Also, Sporky has written one too...I can't think of the name for it right now though...but it's under this name! So, read it and review...will make her very happy! I'm also writing yet another Kag/Sess song fic (as well as a chapter story), so look for it...shouldn't be too long. Gotta go now! REVIEW PLEASE!!  
**~Artemis**_


End file.
